User talk:Flamesword300
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zanjutsu page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-05-22T23:40:49 Edits Please read the Policies and manuel of style for the wiki before making edits. Found on the sidebar under community > Official policy. thank you. Salubri 02:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hi Flamesword300. As you may have noticed, your blog post "ICHIGO VS INUYASHA" has been removed. This is because it goes against the manual of style, which states that Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach, and as such comparisons to other series are prohibited. They are also largely irrelevant and judging by the small number of responses to the blog, of little interest to anyone. Please stick to posting about Bleach related content in the future. Also, please feel free to contribute to the wiki's articles. If you are unsure of how to do this, the manual of style and have all the guidelines and hints you need and the Community Portal is a good place to start. There are also many ongoing projects you could help with, such as the Volume Summary and Anime Summary projects. If you have any questions, let me or another admin know. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language. Be mindful of what you post and do not do it again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler and Your Blog "ICHIGO,ZANGETSU AND THE HOLLOW and a ?" Please do not post spoilers anywhere other than on the Spoiler page, as it is against this Wiki's policies. The blog has been deleted because of the spoiler you posted, as will any other post or edit containing spoilers (except to the Spoiler page). Thank you, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Speculation This is the second time in the past few days I have had to warn you about this. Your theories are not allowed on this site as they are all baseless crack theories. Please read our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy -- Blogs Please do not create a blog for every question you have. Try the forums here such as Forum:Quick, Simple Questions and then also Bleach Answers.--